


For Better or for Worse

by TheAddictionwithin89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAddictionwithin89/pseuds/TheAddictionwithin89
Summary: What happens if Sherlock Holmes , the Worlds only Consulting Detective, "accidentally" invites her royal Majesty Queen Elisabeth II, in Person to his own Wedding?
Relationships: Sherlock - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	For Better or for Worse

God, had there ever been an actual Date in his Life which he could remember, apart from such mainly „normal“ Things like his School Enrollment with his Parents, his University Degree as a Medical Doctor or his War Use in Afghanistan in Khandahar, that would come as close to the same importance to that Day, he was about to celebrate, by marrying the Love of his Life? The definite Answer to this Question was „No“.  
Nothing would probably ever hit the same Level of Excitement, the same Level of Fear, and the same Level of Joy he felt, was about to increase, the closer their Wedding Day finally came closer to both of them. But simultaneously with his own understandable Excitment, there had also been a few contradictory Feelings before, also he had given his best to ignore, sneaked up with those that already remaind, reminding him once again, which equally painful Journey it had taken for him, to finally accept his Destiny,unheeded other Peoples Opinion, including even the closest like his Father. Cause, there was only one small Exception in a series of unusual Events, that tended to happen regularly, since that very Day he fell in Love, of all with his attmittedly stubborn Flat Mate. A Man called Sherlock Holmes. Since their very first Meeting for a Flatshare six Years ago, he was immediatly hooked by his bare presence, the strength behind his the ascetic build of his Body, the Beauty and Deepth of his Ocean blue Eyes and the warmth of his Smile, he had looked at him at last, by the End of their first solved Case. It had made him imediatly feel comfortable and at home. John could remember this Day all too well, not only cause of the confusion of the serial suicides behind it, but also because of his new discovered and unusual Feelings, that had enticeded him to shoot the Murderer intrepid, to save the Life of a Man, he had only known for a few Hours back then.  
From this Day, their Relationship had grown increasingly, they became closer and familiar with each other, and despite his Trust issues he had had in the Past, he felt confident an repealed in his vicinity, without even knowing to name any exact Reason for. Even as he concurrently started struggling with his own Feelings at that Time, remembering asking himself all to often, if the intense Intimacy between them was still normal.Before him, John had never any romantic or sexual Feelings for a Man, except such as Friendship or comradely. He never intended to definded himself as a bisexual or even as gay. Before and even as he already knew Sherlock, he had dated many different Women, maybe especially because of his subconscious Fear set of by his abusesively Father, who even rejected his own older Sister in his Childhood for being gay.  
But with Sherlock it was something completly diffrent.  
He could´nt help himself from falling in Love with him, although he had fought a long and hopeless Fight against his own Feelings over Years, fearing to have to loose Sherlock as a consequence in the End completly, as soon as he heard about his secretive and unfulfilled Love and Desires for him. It was like a Drug, he had Trouble getting by, similiar as to an Addict.  
Lastly however he had expected Sherlock to return his Feelings in the same Way, and as he finally opened up on them, while they were sitting in Front of the Fireplace one cold Evenning, they fell into each others Arms after a While, holding each other as close as they could get, touching each others Lips deliberatly for the first Time, tasting the Smell and Taste of each other, touching and grabbing warm Skin beneath several Layers of Clothes, kissing breathlessly every Inch as it was unveiled sometime. With a tingling Smile, he remembered the Expression on Sherlock´s Face, when they had first interupted their passionate interlude. A mixture of utter Confusion and Disbelieve, about what had happened between them, and Fear.Calmly stroking back his wirly dark brown Hair, he finally managed to reassure him in his Self - Confidence, that everything would be ok. He saw Sherlock looking at him at first, observing any Signs of Unsecurity or Dissaffirmation, but all he could find, was his liberated Love for him. He remembered every Movement of Sherlock in that first Night they become so close with each other. His gentle Touches all over across his Body, his Mouth that explored any inch of the unevenness of his Body, such as the old scar on the back of his Shoulder, that marked his injury from War, the deep Noises he elicited from him, when he kissed him profusely deeper down below, and his slow Caution when he penetrated him for the first Time, only making John feel the intense need in that moment to be held even closer to him, and feeling ultimately secure at last, as they were continuesly moving faster against each other, until they fell together over the Edge into a deep bright and by then unknown Strength of Explosion by Light, they had both never felt before.  
It was strange, when they woke up in the next morning,starring at first into each others Eyes, trying to read each others Expression, without even dareing to say a Word, out of Fear of being the first to break the Silence and with it the Innocence of this untouched Moment, laying next to each other in Sherlocks Bed, under Sheets, among which could only divined the contures of their naked Bodies.  
Probably out of his unpatience, Sherlock was finally the one to make the first Move, as he slowly leaned over to him, and kissing him, with the sweetest Revelation of all the Emotions he seemed to feel.  
Especially Love. Agitated John replied without any Hesitation, while feeling Sherlocks strong Hands touching his Face tenderly to both Sides, as they looked at each other once again after a While.  
"Thank you for this Gift John"  
he heard him whisper with a noticeable Tremble in his Voice, whereupon a single Tear without him being able to hold it back, glided from his Eyes over his Cheeks.  
"I love you Sherlock" he answered him truthfully, knowing that he rarely meant something so much in his Life, like his Confession at this Moment, and Sherlock smiled the mostly warm smile, he had revealed so far in his presence, as he softly wiped away his Tears.  
"I love you..."  
"Never thought to ever hear you say that to anybody" John said a bit thoughtful by that and saw how Sherlock´s Smile slowly began to vanish by his Words.  
"Well...your not anybody Dr. Watson" he said in a serious underton, and with that they fell into a deep, long and passionate Kiss.  
It was a Feeling of great Luck and Redemption he had felt that Day, and he tried to remember, if he had ever felt so alive and exempt until this very Moment, when he had laid there, next to the Man, he had tried to supresss his Feelings for so long, just for the cause of pretending to have to lead a "perfect" Way of Life, other People had decided for him.Revealing this Fact to himself was painul at first, because it meant he had to deal with a lot of unspoken Things in his previous Life, and question many Things, even such he couldnt change anymore by now, because to much Time had past in the Meantime. The first one he talked t the next Day, after he and Sherlock had discovered and explored their new fathomed Feelings for each other the Rest of the Day before, was his Sister Harriet.  
He already hadn´t talked to her for a While back then, and was therefor very nervous as he dialed her Landline Number on the Phone.  
Ironically it was Sherlock who motivated him to this crucial decision, and hereby took him by suprise.  
"Go on and call her" he remembered him say over a warm Cup of Earl Grey with Sugar and Milk at the Breakfast Table, he had brewed for them that Day, though as if he could read, what was going on in his Mind.  
"She is one of the most important Persons in your Life. And...she probably knows best how you feel. Maybe she knows some... Advice" he said a bit hesitating, and even without naming, John saw what Sherlock left hanging unspoken between them, as he sadly watched him starring down on the Table almost in Disgrace, and with that he quickly grabbed for his Hands firmly across the Table.  
"I´m absolutely not ashamed about what happened last Night between us, Sherlock. It was the most fullfilling Experience I have ever had in my Life so far." he said emphatically, and saw Sherlock look up in honest Suprise, whereupon he smiled at his perplexed facial expression.  
"I really love you and I mean that. I thought you deduced that earlier a bit better Mr. Holmes"  
"I´m not always so confident when it comes to you, especially when it comes to Things like that" he answered a bit embarrassed, and John grinned triumphatically at that, but returned more serious, when their Eyes met again,unable to hold his gaze from the bare naked Skin of his Body, that discreetly dissapeard in the Shirt Collar of his Bathrobe, leaving nothing as a Hunch of his slightly hairy and flat Chest, he had kissed so devotional the Night before.  
"So just a normal Human Being? he asked and his Look became a bit lewd as it slowly glided down.  
"Want to find out? Sherlock replied a tad challenging in a deep rumble of his dark Baritone as he registered his glances, and a hot Shiver ran over John´s Back, by the Sound of his sensual Voice.  
"Anytime you want, but not now. he answered with a Shake of his Head an put down his Cup.  
"You´re right, I´m going to call her. She should be the First to know about us" he said and by that he kissed Sherlock intimately on his Forehead, before he went into the Living Room to make a Call.  
He remembered how terribly nervous he had been, while he had waited for the dailing and the ringing of the Telefone Line sounded. and how long it remained unanswered, probably cause Harriet was struggling with herself, whether to pick up th Phone or not, and he couldnt blame her for that.  
The last Time they had talked with each other the last Time, they had split up in a Fight a few Month ago. But finally at last she answered the Phone, not at least however to report in a hypothermic und familiar rough Voice. "So you realized you still have Family?"  
"Harriet stop it, I´m not calling you to argue again, ok?"  
"But? she pushed disbelieving with a deep Exhale after a While.  
"To apologize..."  
"Oh really?""  
"Yes, and to tell you something important..."  
"I really wonder what that could be" he heard her reply sarcastically and with a oppressed and fake Giggle in the background.  
"I´m serious"  
"Of course you are" she answered noticeable unconvinced and he felt himself getting more and more angrier with her, as he listened to her disrespectful replies, as his Heartbeat accelerated. All of that had happened and the seriousness behind it all, for which he had risked so much, had become much too important to him, than being emberassed for it now, and he swallowed interrogatively.  
"Harriet, if you ever really cared for our Relationship just let it go and listen to me at once, ok?"  
"I do" she answered finally now more peacful, perhaps noticing his agitation.  
"I know, I haven´t always quite been the Brother you would have hoped for, especially when you had needed me the most, after you outed yourself for being gay. But what I tell you now, I just hope I can rely on your Support, no matter what happened between us."  
"You sound like as if you´re about to tell me, that you had something like a revelation"she replied and sounded amused.  
"Well yes..something like that" he confessed clearing his Throat, when he suddenly felt a warm and unyielding Hand embracing his Shoulder, which he grasped instantly with the only free Hand which was left.  
Without him noticing, Sherlock had sneaked up on him from behind, probably because he began to worry because of their history so far, and wanted to look after him.  
He was Sherlock grateful for that, it showed how much he meant to him and the carrying capicity off the Things that had changed between them over Night.  
He knew Sherlock had been listening all along, while was sitting in the Kitchen and waiting, but he had´nt expected his visible Support at all, like in this Moment.  
He felt how his nearness grounded and strengthened him, and he finally felt more encouraged enough to continue his Talk with Harry.  
"Well, What is it you wanted to tell me?"he heard Harriets Voice ring onthe Phone again, and felt their mutual tension rise with it.  
"I fell in love" He opened, this Time with a clear and firm Voice and suddenly felt Tears kick unexpected in his Eyes, when The Force of this Realization threatened to overwhelm him once again.  
He tried to breath calmly and felt how the pressure on his Shoulder began to rise with it, as he listened to Harrys Answer again.  
"Ok.." she started, but John immediately interrupted her.  
"With Sherlock" he said.  
A brief Moment of Silence came between them before Harry´s sceptical Response came back.  
"Platonically, I know"she answered.  
"No..its right" he replied and he suddenly noticed Sherlock gently taking the Phone out of his Hands for a Moment, and setting it to loud to answer her as well. As long as John could remember, they never really had any or less contact with each other so far, and therefor he was fairly suprised, about Sherlock´s procedure.  
"It´s right what he said Harriet." he confirmed to her. "I love him" he said and after a anew reasuring Look with John he continued: "And he loves me as well"  
An awkward Pause arose without anyone saying something, a Silence in which John felt increasingly uncomfortable the longer it lasted, and John began to understand, how Harriet must have felt a couple of years ago.  
Finally it was Harriet again though who broke it at least.  
"I´m frankly speechless and I really don´t know what to say in this moment...I mean..is this for real?"  
"Yes" they both answered shortly as if from one Mouth, and a slight Smile pulled over their Mouth, when they threw an equally surprised Look at each other by it.  
"Wow, I mean really...WOW" she replied half joyful screaming,half staying in suprised disbelieving.  
I really dont know what to say, except to congratulate the both of you"  
"Thanks" John replied thankully feeling a little bit more relieved, now that he had made the first move, especially in support with Sherlock. He knew that this Moment would still be very decisive for their beginning Relationship, and he felt his Heart was expanding in Love radiating and warmth, while he also watched the Expression on Sherlocks Face, who focused on the further Conversation.  
"So how are you going to continue now?"she asked.  
"What do you mean? John replied confused by that Question and frowned.  
"Well, are going to tell it everybody?All of your Friends and Family, or am I the only one to paticipate on your new Luck?"  
John swallowed noticeable at her Question, as the Fear abruptly settled in his Body. He had´nt thought about that at all, and when he looked over to Sherlock, he automatically knew, that he thought about it almost the same.  
"I honestly don´t know Harry, we haven´t talked about that yet" he answered honestly.  
"Well, you should be clear about, what you want for each other you know" she said.  
"What would you advise us to do then?" he answered and knew the Fact that he had seldom mentioned "us" in connection with asking for her advise.  
He heard her pause by his Question, probably thinking the same and taking a deep Breath, before she finally answered.  
"Dont hide from anybody.If you keep it a Secret, you´ll always have to hide, and there is no reason for it, especially when you love each other.  
Touched by what she said, he first nodded silently to the Phone, before he answered in a scratchy, rough Voice.  
"You´re right Harry..thank you...and I really mean that"  
"I know, you´re welcome John Boy. I wish you two good Luck" she replied, and he could hear from her Voice, that she was probably smiling on the other end of the Line, as they finally said Goodbye to each other and hung up.  
"How are you feeling?" he heard him ask in his deep, warm and tender Voice, and felt his Eyes resting on him thoughtfully, without looking up, as he felt Sherlock´s presence dwindling over it.  
"Empty" he replied with a sigh and returned his Looks by that.  
"But just as relieved to be honest" he said and leaned over to him, where he was embraced into a tight hug and a soft Kiss on his Head.  
"I know"  
"I know you do, you Idiot" he replied sarcastically with a Smile and replied his Kiss calmly in which he felt Sherlock´s chortle and then crawled close to his Chest, listening attentively, which he had feared for so long never to listen to again a couple of years ago. Thinking about these past and lonely Moments in his Life, he unconsciously reinforced his Grip around Sherlocks Neck and pulled him even closer then.  
"I´m so sorry for all the Pain that I´ve caused you" he said, suspecting immediately what was going on inside him and buried his Nose in his Hair with that.  
"You´re here at least, that´s all that matters to me for the first."John replied, gulping down the Tears that appeared. All the Emotion and Tension of this Day, seemed to break away bit by bit in pieces.  
"So what are we going to do?" Sherlock then asked after a While as they had seperated from each other, and the Look in Sherlocks Eyes gained an affected one, when he saw the worn one in John´s.  
"I honestly do´nt want to decide about that anymore today" he answered, feeling a sudden lead and heavy tiredness weighing on him.  
"I think..I´ll just go to bed and rest"  
"Ok, I´ll... leave you to it" Sherlock replied, apperently insecure, as he watched his Steps slowly moving towards his Bedroom by that.  
"I ´d love it, if you´d keep me company" John added and a brief Smile appeared on his Face, as he watched Sherlock coming a bit cautious towards him.  
They left it on that Day and did nothing else but to lie in Bed near to each other indulge and forget about it.  
It was pure Necessity that they drew from within, and that moved them again and again to seek, to touch, to feel and to reasure themselves, that the other was still there.  
"What do you want me to do?"Sherlocked asked him breathlessly in the Middle of the Night, not knowing how late it already had gotten, after Hours of just kissing, touching and discovering the other.  
"Touch yourself" John whispered in a soft and excited voice, expressing the first thought, that shot him through his Mind, and he saw Sherlocks Pupillas dialate, in the semi- darkness of their room.  
Hesitantly he returned his eager glances by that, which he could only vaguely recognize when he finally raised his hands on it and slowly began to pull piecemeal the Sheets down from his Body.  
One after the other, offering an unobstructed View on his naked Body, no layers of fabric or any other obstructive textile between.  
John was touched by the Sight which was offered to him and especially, how selflessly Sherlock gave up himself in Front of him.  
Not questioning a single Move or the reason for it, beginning to touch himself from his neck over his Chest including the nipples, which became increasingly hardend by his Touch, lingering deeper down below.  
Patiently John watched him for a short While, but felt the Heat and Tension in his Body rise, the longer he waited, and he leaned over to Sherlock, covering his blushed Face with both of his Hands, a breathtaking depth in his steel blue Eyes, wordless union of everything tangible, silent revelation of Feelings, that remaind unspoken.  
He involved him in a playful kiss and drew with caressing Touches of his Lips extensively over each part of his Body, over which he had previously slipped tesingly with his Fingertips.  
He felt Sherlock struggling with himself, vainly trying to wrestle with composure and his breathing, and therefor he redeemed him a little later.  
Without anyone of them planing or talking much about it, they both quickly agreed to open up to all of their Friends about their Romance. The next one after Harriet, had of course been Mrs. Hudson, who only explained with a grin and a Wink, that she had already thought about something like that and John noticed from the corner of his Eye, how Sherlocks Face blushed emberassed over it.  
Out of respekt for her feelings, he left it to Sherlock to talk alone to Molly, but he advised him shortly before he left to the Pathology one Day, to be stay politly and friendly when he talked to her about it, and he promised him to do so.  
On the same Day in the early Evening after he had returned to Baker Street, he told John how their Conversation had been.  
It had always been clear that she had fallen secretly in Love with him, but to realize that Sherlock now proved to never reciprocate her Feelings, hit her despite her Joy for Sherlock visibly hard.  
Nevertheless she promised to be present at their possible Wedding and John could not help as to admire her for her Strength.  
The last ones missing at the End, where Detective Inspector Lestrade from Scotland Yard, who came closest to a longtime Friend of Sherlock, and no one less accept Sherlocks Brother and Goverment Official Mycroft.  
"I´m not going to tell him" Sherlock grumbled, clarification his opinion one morning over a common Breakfast.  
"He is your Brother"  
That does´nt necessarily mean I have to tell him everything about, what is going on in my private Life"  
"But you would do it for me as a Favour?" John replied, holding his gaze over Sherlocks hesitating Look over the Newspapers.  
"I would do anything for you John, but he probably knows about us already."  
"Could be yes, but please call him nevertheless" John answered.  
"And don´t even think about just to tell him that by text" he added as he already turned away into the bathroom and Sherlock let frustrated his mobile phone glide back into the Pocket of his Bathrobe.  
"Sherlock, what is it I´m busy" He heard the familiar and irritated Tone fall report on the other end of the Line a little later, after calling him quite reluctantly.  
"How are you dear Brother?" he replied in exaggerated politeness  
"Fine, but I do believe that´s not the only circumstance you´re calling for"  
"No, I´m just calling to tell you, that John and I are together now."  
"Obviously" came the bored reply.  
"I already told him you knew, but he didn´t let me pass that as an excuse"  
"There were condoms on your last Shopping Bill.And especially after you haven´t visited any of your relevant clubs for the last couple of years, I was thinking my Share. How do you think, I could not notice?"  
"I dont know, probably John thinks we could build up something like a normal Relationship with each other"  
"Remarkeable" Mycroft answered nevertheless unimpressed and a brief, thoughtful Smile scampered on Sherlock´s Face by that.  
"Indeed"Sherlock answered, just as he noticed John coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in his bathrobe, his Hair still hanging wet in his Face, carrying a penetrating scent of the Shower gel on his Body and a shinning glow in his Eyes, as they faced each other.  
As the years passed by, they spent an intense time with each other. High altitude flights,moments of support, love, passion and Trust but also Moments where the Shadow of a Doubt in each others Eyes in a weak moment, was enough to shake them through, mistrust sprang up, reproaches broke out and everything was questioned.  
But in the End, they came out even stronger and their bond of Love remained unbroken.  
On a Day John could still remember very clearly because of its memorable moments, he recieved a text from Sherlock in which he called him to a crime scene, where he obviously needed him.  
He just left the practice in which he had just finished his early Shift that Day, when his mobile Phone ripped him out of the Idea of buying a Coffee at the Baker´s Corner.  
His Phone had announced him the entrance of a text Message and a loving Smile fell over his Face, when he read the senders name.  
Lestrade has a Case for us. Could be interesting, need you here. -SH  
Important?- JW  
Definetly - he recieved Sherlocks Answer only Seconds later and let a short sigh slip over his Lips by that.  
His Coffee would have to wait.  
Coming - JW he wrote back and took the next Cab he could get nearby.  
He felt exhausted and tired, but he didnt want to let his Partner down, especially because he knew with which zeal he worked on such cases, and as he recieved another Text a little later with the Adress and a Heart Symbol next to it, he gathered himself together once more.  
The Crime Scene was in the immediate vicinity of the local city theatre and had already attracted a few onlookers. Police and Rescue workers were already there, and he saw Lestrade after a While come over to him from a more secluded side alley in a Hurry, and made him step under the barrier tape.  
"Sherlock called me, he asked for my Help" he explained while they were walking silently next to each other.  
For some Reason, Lestrade seemed differently today as usual, and John was excited to see what this Case was so important about, that Sherlock considered as important enough to take it.  
From afar he saw him kneeling next to a dead Man, who lay next to a garbage Can, his Body completly wrapped in plastic foil, his Eyes froze in Fear and his Mouth ripped open, looking at them into the void, as they approached.  
"Sherlock, what happened? asked John as he looked down on the lost figure who was still bent over the body with his magnifying glass and suddenly jerked up like in a Trance by the Flang of his Voice.  
"John, ..you´re here" he said hesitation and Tension at once in his Voice, which he wondered about.  
"Yes of course, you said it would be important" John replied gradually wondering what Sherlocks strange Behaviour was all about, while he watched him breathlessly and with dilated pupils that darkened his bright blue Eyes before him, grabbing nervously his Hands and holding them tight. John gulped. He had rarely seen Sherlock so nervous like in this moment, and he could feel his Hands sweat under his own, as he saw him taking a deep and trembling breath, before he finally reached into his coat pocket with one hand and went down on his knees before him.  
John held his breath. he was speechless, stunned and at the same time overwhelmed by what was happening in Front of him, as Sherlock pulled out a black Box, in which a silver and bright platinum Ring glittered.  
John Hamish Watson...will you marry me?"  
Unbelieving and overhelmed by the emotional chaos that raged in him, he stared down at Sherlock, frozen by the Shock only his Eyes briefly grazig between the Ring in Sherlocks hand, his face and the Corpse beside them.  
With a throbbing Heart he began to clear his throat at last, before he tried to speak again. His Voice was gripped from the excitment and nervousness, sounded brighter and weaker than usually.  
"Seriously?"he asked troublesome pushing away the tears that lurked in his Eyes by it, looking at Sherlocks confused mien.  
"You cant propose to me at a crime scene, your standing next to a dead Body." he replied while watching his Face frown and nodding insightfully by the Answer.  
"Admitted, but apart from the obvious, that wasn´t actually the An..."  
"Stand up you Idiot and kiss me immediatly, before I´ll make other Plans" he interupted him joyfully and Sherlock beamed towards him with relief, standing up and pulling him into a deepened passionate kiss, leaving John no chance to say anything at first.  
"Yes, yes and a thousand times yes" he shouted, his Tears flooding finally all the dams, when they breathlessly seperated from each other the first Time and Sherlock gave him the Ring.   
Carefully savouring every centimeter, he gently put on his Finger. John smiled deeply touched, his Eyes flickered over the new, cold material around his Finger, that slowly seemed to become real.  
"I love you John" he heard him whisper in a deep voice near his Ears and felt his warm breath glide over his Face with it.  
"I love you too" John replied affectionately and let his Forehead just sink against his own to steal another kiss from him, as he suddenly heard the sound of enthusiatical clapping noise from behind them.   
Startled he quickly turned around and moved a bit away from Sherlock by it, but he pulled him immediately protective back to himself. Not willing to allow the Distance grow between them already.  
Seeming suprised but equally very happy, they saw Lestrade come towards them to congratulate.  
"Did you know he was planning this?" John asked a bit embarassed and still confused, by looking at the dead Man behind them once again, after he had thanked Lestrade for his good Whishes.  
"Not until he arrived" Greg replied.  
"He told me he would help me solve the Case, if I help him with his proposal in return"  
"I´m really sorry, I know very well that this is absolutely not the right Place for these Things..." he whispered, taking the Chance while Sherlock went back to the Corps, examining it again for the last time.  
"Well, you know him best John. It´s how he is. But that doesn´t mean any less, that he is a good Man. I know how much he loves you John, and how long he suffered till you found each other. He deserves to be happy."  
Thank you Greg" John answered suprised and touched from his Words.  
"You have always been a true Friend to us, and I would be very happy, if you would be there at our Wedding"  
"To catch the Bridal Bouquet? he smiled.  
"If you´re lucky why not? I would like you to be my best Man" John replied and looked at the at first suprised and unexpected espression on his Face.  
"Really?"  
Yeah, why not"  
"Wow, thank you John. I would be very honoured" he answered thanfully and promised to come.  
Those and similiar thoughts were continuously running through his Mind, while he was thinking about the further upcoming preperations, that still had to be made.  
Everything about it so far, had been planed till the smallest Detail, precisely called he had dedicated in wise foresight, mostly of the Planning to two People, he knew were the smartest,but also the most incredible pesky two Men in the World,last especially when it came to Terms of working together so closely like in this case. None less, than his Fiancé and future Groom Sherlock, as well as his Brother and Government Official Mycroft Holmes.  
It wasn´t the first time that he had questioned his decisions once more,as he arrived in the late Afternoon on a rainy Sunday back in Baker Street with the Cab. It was one of Londons most wet Days, it had recalled so far, which made his way over the streets, when he got out the Cab, very slippery and strenuous, especially as he came up the Stairs, already hearing from afar a lively debate of two familiar Voices.  
"John, I hope you mainly came to defuse the Situation with my Brother" Was Mycrofts only Greeting, as soon as he saw him come up the Stairs, packed with all the groceries. 

To be continued...


End file.
